These Are The Days
by AbayJ
Summary: This is a story of Brianna Mictchell Corinthos Alcazar and how when she comes to town she will effect the lives of the residents of Port Chuckles. Full cast and a lot of different Couples. Brianna is the main character through out the fic. Co-written with
1. Chapter One

**A/N**: This a new fic that is written byGH:MEG'S OBSESSION and me. She really does write my ideas down and I think she is doing a wonderful job! These are the first 5 chapters and I'll post them. We really do hope every one likes this Also if anyone knows who Kayla Ewells is, this is who we picture playing Briana.

* * *

****

Chapter 1

Brianna woke up with the sun blaring in her chocolate brown eyes. She tried to hide them in her husband's neck but it was no use. She was all ready up. She threw the covers off and slid out of her husband's arms and out of bed.

She pushed her mussed long dark hair out of her face and shrugged into a robe. She walked to the French doors and opened them, stepped out. Leaning against the railing, she looked out over the small town. She arrived late last night and wasn't able to see the town. She could see the harbor from where she stood and watched the boats glide across the horizon.

Her father was out there, somewhere in this town, she thought. Her biological father. She could still remember the day she found out she was adopted…

-Flashback-

Brianna sat quietly beside her mother's hospital bed praying. Her parents were driving back from dinner and were sideswiped by a drunk driver. Her father died on impact. Now the doctors say her mother might not make it through the night.

She lost her father and now she's losing her mother. Tears streaked out her eyes and down her cheeks. She just turned eighteen, how could she lose her parents so soon?

Brianna was brought out of her thoughts when her mother let out a slight moan, stirred. She took her hand and squeezed gently, "Mama? Mama, its me, Brie. Can you hear me?" she asked.

Her mother opened her eyes, blinked to clear her vision and focused on her daughter.

"Brie," her voice was scratchy and raw.

"Don't try and talk. You're hurt really bad."

"I know. Your daddy?"

Brianna's eyes teared up again. "No, mama. He didn't make it," she told her.

Her mother closed her eyes tightly, "No."

"I'm so sorry, mama. I know you guys have been together since childhood. I'm sorry," she said, more tears falling when she saw the raw grief in her mother's eyes.

"We won't be apart for long."

"No, mama. Don't say that," Brianna said sternly.

"Yes, sweet pie. I'm not going to make it." She coughed weakly and took the water Brianna offered her and soothed her soar throat.

"But I know that you'll be okay," she knew she had to tell her daughter the truth. "You grew up to be such a wonderful young woman. I'm so proud of you."

Brianna held in a sob as she shook her head. She couldn't talk.

"There's something you need to know, Brie. Something really important."

"What, mama?

"Your father and I were going to wait until you were 21 to tell you but…" she was getting weaker by the second and she started to breath heavier. "…But I guess we ran out of time."

"Tell me, mama."

"I want you to know that we weren't keeping it from you. We just wanted to wait until you were 21," she said again, "Now we won't be able too," Brianna watched her mother try to compose herself.

The next thing her mother said shocked her, "You're adopted, sweet pie."

"What? What?" she must not of heard her right, Brianna thought.

"You were adopted, Brie. Your father and I were trying to have a baby but the doctors found out that we couldn't. We applied for an adoption and that's when we got you. The father, you biological father and mother weren't able to care of you so they gave you up."

Brianna tried to absorb the information. Adopted? How can that be? She had her father's eyes…right? Everything she knew was the truth wasn't.

"I know your confused baby and a little angry with me—."

"No, mama, I'm not angry with you," Brianna interrupted her mother.

"Thank you sweet pie. I knew you'd understand—," she coughed weakly again, "We loved you, I want you to know that. We loved you like you were our own. You are our own."

"I do understand."

There was silence in the room now. Shocked silence. Waiting silence. Then her mother spoke again. "Do…you want to know your father's name? He gave it to me just in case we needed help, financially, as a last resort. But he only gave me his name not your mothers. I thought you'd want to know and maybe find him when you're ready."

Brianna nodded, "Yeah."

She could tell right then that her mother was going to die. She brought her hand up and kissed it.

"It was…," her mother told her who her father is and shut her eyes.

It was then when her mother slipped into a coma. And never woke again.

-End Flashback-

Brianna smiled when she felt a pair of arms slide around her waist. She leaned back and rested her head on her husband's shoulder and covered his hands with hers.

Lorenzo Alcazar pressed a kiss to his wife's temple. "I woke and you were gone. I saw the doors open, what are you doing out here?" he asked her.

"I was just looking out over the town. It's beautiful. You can see the mountains and the river. My father's here, Enzo. He's here."

"I know, Brie," and so is Carly, he thought.

When Brianna told him who her biological father is he was shocked, then happy, then ecstatic but not for the usual reasons you'd think a husband should have to be happy when his wife found her father. It was because it'll bring him closer to Carly.

After all these years since he left Port Charles he was surprised how much he wanted to see her again. The dilemma was she claims to love her husband, he's married to Brianna and she's the daughter of Michael "Sonny" Corinthos Jr.

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

Brianna stepped off the elevator and turned right. Glancing down at the paper in her hand she checked the penthouse number again. She looked up and stared at the door. Her father's in there, she thought. Anxiousness, excitement, and a touch of fear coursed through her body.

Taking a deep, calming breath she lifted a hand to knock, "Brie, wait."

She turned to see Lorenzo getting off the elevator and walking to her, "Lorenzo, what are you doing here?" he asked him.

"I came here to stop you from making a mistake..."Brianna stepped off the elevator and turned right. Glancing down at the paper in her hand she checked the penthouse number again. She looked up and stared at the door. Her father's in there, she thought. Anxiousness, excitement, and a touch of fear coursed through her body. Taking a deep, calming breath she lifted a hand to knock, "Brie, wait."She turned to see Lorenzo getting off the elevator and walking to her, "Lorenzo, what are you doing here?" he asked him. "I came here to stop you from making a mistake..."

* * *

Nikolas turned as he poured himself some water when Emily came in. "Hey," Em said cheerfully and walked over to give him a kiss.

"Hey, where have you been," he asked him, turning to face her.

"I stopped at Kelley's on my way home from the hospital and ran into Lucky," she grabbed an apple from the coffee table and crunched into it.

"We started talking and he asked if I wanted to go to the park and grab some ice cream, so we went there and hung out," she finished plopping down on the couch flipping through a magazine.

Ice cream, he thought, with Lucky. The guy who's in love with her. "You don't remember do you?" he asked, his voice calm compared to the anger in his viens.

"Remember what?" she asked, her attention still on the magazine.

"What we're suppose to do at 3:30 today," he answered, voice still calm as he sipped his water.

Emily looked up the, thought for a moment, "No...I'm drawing a black here," she gave him a confused smile.

"Our marriage license," he said inpatient and anger showing in his voice and face now.

Remembrance flashed in her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh, no. Nik, I'm so sorry," she said standing from the couch, "I completely forgot."

"Obviously," he countered hotly.

"Lucky, and me we started talking and I just forgot---," she was cut off by his angry retort.

"Lucky," he yelled. "You've been spending a lot of time with my brother, Emily. What's going on between you two..."

* * *

Luke checked his watch for the fourth time that night, "Red! Hurry up, we're gonna be late for our reservations," he called up the stairs to his wife. 

"Just a sec," he heard her yell.

"That's what she said a half an hour ago," he mumbled to himself.

No matter how long he's been married to Skye, he still didn't understand why she took three hours to get ready. God, he could pull his hair out. That would be an improvement though, he laughed at his own joke.

He turned when he heard her come down the stairs. His mouth dropped. Skye looked down at him in a deep blue halter-top dress with glittering sequence across the bodice. Her hair was pulled back and her makeup was flawless.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs she spun for him, "Mmm-Mmm Mmm, Red you look delicious," Luke said before grabbing her around the waist and started to kiss her neck.

She squealed as he hit the ticklish spot he knew drove her crazy. She slapped his hands away before they could get too busy on the straps of her dress, "Luke, stop. We got reservations and I'm hungry."

He groaned and pulled away, "Oh, all right."

She kissed him before grabbing her coat. He helped her put it on and they headed for the door. Luke rolled his eyes when the phone rang.

"I'll meet you in the car," he told Skye.

"Okay, hurry," Skye said and disappeared out the door.

Luke watched her go and shook his head in admiration. Rightfully so he was distracted when he answered the ringing phone, "Yeah, Spencer's."

"Is this Luke Spencer?" he heard a man say on the other line.

"Yeah, who wants to know."

"My name is Dr. Riley from the Institution of Shadybrook. I called because you were the contact for a Ms. Laura Spencer," he read from a file on his desk.

Luke throat dried up and he swallowed, "Yeah," he said.

"Well, Mr. Spencer. Ms Spencer escaped from her room about two hours ago. We have reason to believe that she might contact you," the doctor said.

In a daze, Luke dropped the phone in the cradle and stared off into space. Laura...

* * *


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

"I came here to stop you from making a mistake…" Lorenzo told her.

"Enzo, we went over this, this morning," she said, irritated that he had come to stop her.

"I know. I just think you need to slow down a little."

"I want him to know who I am," she countered.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't. I'm just saying ease into it. Just wait a little while," so I can tell Carly, he thought to himself.

"No, I'm not. He deserves to know." And before Lorenzo could say anything else, Brianna turned on her heels and knocked on the door…

* * *

"I came here to stop you from making a mistake…" Lorenzo told her. "Enzo, we went over this, this morning," she said, irritated that he had come to stop her. "I know. I just think you need to slow down a little.""I want him to know who I am," she countered. "I'm not saying you shouldn't. I'm just saying ease into it. Just wait a little while," so I can tell Carly, he thought to himself. "No, I'm not. He deserves to know." And before Lorenzo could say anything else, Brianna turned on her heels and knocked on the door… 

Inside the penthouse, in the kitchen, Sonny, Jason and Courtney were sitting at he counter talking.

"So…" Sonny said, eyeing his sister and best friend suspiciously. He noticed every now and them Jason and Courtney would glance at each other and smile like children sneaking cookies before dinner. Sonny knew exactly what was going on.

"So…what?" Courtney tried to play dumb but she couldn't help but turn to Jason and smile.

"So, you guys are back together, aren't you?" he said, smiling at the couple.

"How did you now?" she asked while Jason's hand slid over hers. She turned her hand over and linked fingers.

"Honey, I know everything."

Courtney and Jason laughed at the comment, "Yeah, we are," Jason said as he smiled at Courtney again, "It happened last night."

"Okay, that's all I need to know. I don't need to know about 'it'," Sonny said and got up to place his coffee cup in the sink.

Jason and Courtney laughed again, "Well, thank God this building's place is soundproof." Courtney teased her brother.

Sonny, to add dramatic effect, covered his ears with his hands and squeezed his eyes shut, "No, no, no…I don't want to hear this."

They all laughed again as the knock sounded on the door. Sonny started to head out with Jason and Courtney, hands still linked, behind him. They heard rumble of feet across the ceiling and down the stairs.

"I got it…" Michael yelled as he sprinted across the living room towards the door.

"Michael…No," Sonny tried to call out to him but it was no use. No matter how many times he told his son not to open the door he still didn't listen…

* * *

Brianna looked towards the door again as it began to open and saw a little red headed boy.

Michael looked up to see a pretty girl with long, dark hair and eyes he swore he's seen before. His attention immediately diverted to the man standing behind her.

"Mr. Alcazar. What do you want?"

At his son's words, Sonny sped up his pace and hurried to the door with Jason and Courtney close behind.

He grabbed the door and opened it wider so he could look out. He saw a young women and one of his worst enemies standing in front of his son.

"Michael, come here," He told his son hurriedly. He didn't want him near Alcazar.

Michael turned and stood behind his father, in between Jason and Courtney. Courtney laid her arm around the boy's shoulders and pulled him closer to her. Jason smiled at how protective she was of Michael and Morgan and turned back to Sonny, Alcazar, and the woman.

"What do you want?" Sonny repeated his son's question, glaring at Lorenzo with fire in his eyes.

Brianna stood frozen to the spot as soon as she saw him. Her father. Her father. She has his eyes, she thought dully. And she saw fire and hate in them as they glared at her husband. What was the history between them? She thought.

She had to stop something before it starts, "Oh…Mr. Corinthos, My name is Brianna Mitchell C-" she quickly changed her mind, "Alcazar," she held out her hand for him to take.

Sonny's eyes met hers, held. There was an instant where something seemed to click, chocolate brown to chocolate brown. As soon as it was there it was gone.

"What do you want?" he asked again, not taking Brianna's hand.

Brianna let her hand drop to her side again and Lorenzo saw disappointment in her eyes but she covered quickly. "I'm here for a job."

"Well you can look else where because I'm not talking about my business with or anyone associated with him," Sonny asked as Jason shook his head at the obvious ploy to get to them.

"Please, give me a few minutes," she said, almost pleading.

There was a moment of silence as Sonny considered. What he said next shocked Jason, "He has to leave."

Brianna nodded, trying to contain her excitement, and turned to Lorenzo, "Please. I'll meet you back at the hotel."

Lorenzo saw the hope in her eyes and couldn't bring himself to demolish it by refusing. Anyway, Corinthos doesn't go after family. He nodded and leaned down to kiss her and hug her.

"Don't worry. I'll be all right. I'm not going to tell him yet. You were right. I love you," Brianna whispered in his ear when he hugged her.

"I love you, too," he said back and pulled away. With one last look at Sonny, them Brianna again he walked to the elevator and boarded.

She turned back to Sonny and he moved out of the way to let her in. "Thank you…"

* * *

"Lucky," Nikolas yelled. "You've been spending a lot of time with my brother, Emily. What's going on between you two…?"

Emily stared at Nikolas in shock, "What are you talking about? Nothings going on with Lucky. We're friends, Nikolas."

"Them why are you spending more time with him then with me lately. You know he loves you. Why make him think he has a chance by hanging out with him a lot?" he asked. Jealousy and anger were evident but the hurt he kept inside.

"Nikolas, listen to me," Emily came up to wrap her arms around his waist from behind, "For one thing, there is nothing going on with Lucky and me and there never will be. For another thing Lucky knows that there's no chance with me because I love you. Okay?" she asked hoping she got through to him.

When he said nothing she continued, "Please, believe me. I don't want Lucky, I want you. I don't love him, I love you."

Nikolas wasn't completely convinced but he turned and wrapped his arms around Emily's shoulder. There was one thing for sure. He wasn't going to lose Emily to his brother…

* * *

Skye watched Luke pick at his food across the dinner table at the PC Grill. She knew something was wrong. First he was almost jumping up and down before they left but when he got into the car he was acting different. She had a feeling it was because of the phone call. 

She finally decided to find out what's wrong with her husband, "Luke, what's wrong?" she asked setting her fork down on her plate.

"Nothing darlin'," he said.

"I know something's going on, please tell me. I want to help. I love you."

At her declaration Luke looked up at her. What was he suppose to say? He was so confused. He didn't know what to say, think, feel. One thing he knew was that he had to tell Skye.

"Blaze…uh…I love you, too. The call that I got when we were leaving, it was from Shadybrook."

"Oh, no. Is Laura all right?" she asked reaching across the table to grab her husband's hands.

"No, I mean, yeah she's fine. Darlin'…um…Laura escaped from her room a couple of hours ago."

Skye's hands stilled from rubbing Luke's for comfort and she stared at him.

"So...what's going to happen?" she asked him.

"I don't know, I seriously don't know."

* * *

Lorenzo stood on the docks and looked out over the familiar view of the water and breathed deep the smell of the water. It was good to be home, he thought. He just couldn't wait to see Carly. He knew he was married and he loved Brianna to death but he just couldn't wait to see her. 

As soon as he thought the words he turned to the sound of someone coming down the docks steps and saw her. Her blonde hair was shining in the moonlight. She was carrying a sleeping baby boy.

"Carly…"

Carly looked up and saw him. Lorenzo. A smile graced her lips as she turned to Max, "Max, can you hold him for a minute?" she asked.

"Are you sure Mrs. C.?" he asked, looking at Alcazar.

"I'll be fine just take him, please," she said and handed the boy over to Max.

Smiling, she walked over and surprised Lorenzo by pulling him into a hug. "Its good to see you," she said pulling away.

"Its good to see you too," he said as he ran his hand through his windblown hair.

Carly caught he glint of his wedding ring, "You're married," she said. She didn't know how she should react to that. Emotions ran through her.

"Yeah…I am," he said.

"Well…congratulations," she told him, not knowing what else to say.

"Thanks, I need to tell you," Lorenzo had decided no matter what Brianna had said to Sonny he was going to tell her the truth.

"Tell me what?" she asked as he led her to the bench and sat down.

"My wife's name Brianna. She's…she's Sonny's daughter," he got out.

"What?" she must not have heard him right, "Sonny's daughter?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Does he know?" she asked, instead of asking 'by whom?'

"No, she decided to keep it a secret until she gains his trust," he said.

"Are you using Sonny's daughter to get to him?" Carly asked, all the happiness she felt by seeing him again drained from her face.

"No…definitely not," he answered quickly.

She didn't know what to think, what to feel, what to say. Lorenzo was married that was one thing she didn't know what to think about but to Sonny's daughter he doesn't even know, that's completely different.

"I have to go," she said and stood from the stool.

"Wait, Carly," Lorenzo stood with her.

"Don't worry. I won't ruin it for your wife. I won't tell Sonny," she said and she disappeared.

Lorenzo sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. This was going to get complicated, confusing and not just a little messy, he thought. He headed back to his and Brianna's hotel room.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

Jason couldn't believe it. He could not believe it. How could Sonny have done that? He asked himself as he walked the paved path through the park to meet Courtney for lunch. How could he hire some stranger to keep the books for him, not only a stranger but also the wife of Lorenzo Alcazar?

He tried to reason with Sonny when the girl left last night but he said not to worry about it. Not worry about it my butt, he thought. His family could be in danger, but no don't worry about it, he thought sarcastically.

He continued to ask himself how Sonny could do it as he walked the rest of the way to the gazebo where Courtney was waiting for him with Rosie. Courtney, he thought. He was so happy to be with her again. He wasn't going to screw it up like last time.

That's the main reason he's so cautious about this Brianna Alcazar woman. He was putting his family first now, putting Courtney first.

Jason couldn't believe it. He could not believe it. How could Sonny have done that? He asked himself as he walked the paved path through the park to meet Courtney for lunch. How could he hire some stranger to keep the books for him, not only a stranger but also the wife of Lorenzo Alcazar?He tried to reason with Sonny when the girl left last night but he said not to worry about it. Not worry about it my butt, he thought. His family could be in danger, but no don't worry about it, he thought sarcastically. He continued to ask himself how Sonny could do it as he walked the rest of the way to the gazebo where Courtney was waiting for him with Rosie. Courtney, he thought. He was so happy to be with her again. He wasn't going to screw it up like last time. That's the main reason he's so cautious about this Brianna Alcazar woman. He was putting his family first now, putting Courtney first.

* * *

Courtney sat in the gazebo and watched the children and babies play. She automatically rested her hand on top of her baby's head and scratched behind her ears sending the dog into ecstasy. She watched as a little girl ran towards a man, she assumed was her father, and jump up into his arms and he twirled her around.

It made her happy and sad to watch. She was happy to hear the little girls giggles and the father's laugh as they played and sad because she might not be able to have that with Jason. She wiped the tear that ran down her cheek and smiled down at Rosie as the dog sensed her sadness and nudged her nose under her hand.

Suddenly Rosie's head shot up, sniffed and she took off like a rocket dragging a screaming Courtney behind her.

"Rosie, stop. No, Rosie. Rosie," she screamed as she tried to get her hand out of the leash but she couldn't. It was tugging painfully on her wrist. "Rosie, bad girl. Stop, right now."

Rosie was oblivious to her owner's calls as she followed the scent. She bolted through the bushes and caused Courtney to scream again.

The dog skidded to a halt in front of a young women eating a frosting covered doughnut and proceeded to lick the excess frosting off her face. The young woman laughed and fell backwards on the blanket she spread out as Rosie continued to lick at the frosting and Courtney trying to pull her off.

"Rosie, no. Bad girl, stop it," she pulled and tugged but it was no use. Hearing the woman laughing, she dropped the leash and breathed a heavy breath. She rubbed at her soar wrist and looked down to see that it was red and beginning to bruise. There were little scrapes on her legs from where her shorts revealed skin when Rosie hightailed it into the bushes.

The woman continued to laugh as she pushed Rosie off her, "That's a good girl. Yeah, aren't you a gorgeous dog. I think you master's a little mad at you though," she laughed as she looked up. She froze when she looked into the eyes of her aunt.

Courtney looked down and saw the girl from last night. Her face was wet from Rosie kisses. Her eyes were twinkling as she wiped the drool off her face and stood up. She knew those eyes before, Courtney thought distantly. She just couldn't place them.

"You have a beautiful dog," Brianna said bending down to give Rosie a little scratch behind the ears.

"Thanks," Courtney said still rubbing her hurt wrist.

"Are you okay?" Brianna asked as she saw this action.

"Yeah, my hand was caught in the leash when Rosie took off at the first intriguing scent," Courtney laughed as she looked down at Rosie, trying to look pitiful. "Nice try but it isn't going to work," she laughed again when Rosie barked happily and proceeded to jump up, planting her paws on Courtney's shoulders and kiss her wholeheartedly.

"All right, all right. I forgive you," she said and pushed Rosie off as Brianna laughed.

"I'm Courtney," she held out her good hand to shake Brianna's.

"I'm Brianna," she said and shook her hand.

"You want to sit for a minute?" Brianna asked gesturing towards the blanket.

"I'm actually meeting my fiancée but I could sit for a minute," Courtney said and plopped down on the blanket. Rosie, thinking it was time for a nap, climbed into Courtney's lap and laid her head on her thigh. Brianna laughed at the site. The big dog lying in the small blonde's lap.

Courtney laughed as well, "She think she's a lap dog," she commented and her and Brianna laughed.  
Brianna thought she was going to get along fine with Courtney. Courtney's thoughts ran along the same lines but thought she should take it slow and find out if she could trust the woman.

"So…what's your fiancée's name," Brianna asked wanting to know about her family.

"Actually, you've met him before. Jason," she explained.

"Oh, that guy," she said and Courtney laughed when Brianna winced, "He didn't like me very much."

"Well, he's not really acceptant to people he doesn't know. You just got to earn his trust and not hurt his family," Courtney said this while looking into Brianna's eyes.

Brianna got the message and nodded, "I have no intention of hurting anyone," she said, "And you might not believe me now because of Lorenzo but I'm going to earn your trust," she told Courtney.

"Courtney," they both turned and saw Jason coming around the corner and walking up to them.

"Hey, you," Courtney smiled at him. He gave her a small smile back before turning towards Brianna.  
Courtney decided to stop something before it started, "Well, Brianna it was nice talking to you. And sorry Rosie ambushed you like that," she said and laughed as she tried to get up but it was hard when a eighty pound dog was a sleep in your lap. With the help of Jason, Courtney finally got to her feet and Brianna followed.

"Nice talking to you too. And don't be sorry, Rosie's a sweetheart," she bent down to pet the dog one last time and laughed when she kissed her face.

"Bye, Courtney. Bye, Jason," Brianna looked at her future uncle.

"Bye, Brianna," Courtney said.

"Brianna," Jason said and watched as Brianna picked up her blanket and walked away.

"What were you doing with her?" Jason questioned as Courtney bent down to pick up Rosie's leash again.

"What do mean, I was just talking to her," she said as she started walking with Jason beside her.

"Yeah, but you don't know her. She could be dangerous," Jason, said irritated that everyone was seeing this differently but him.

"Jason I know, I know okay? But I'm not going to be rude to her," Courtney said and walked into the gazebo to sit down. "And I'm not going to be telling all your business secrets, not that I know any of them any way," Courtney said and looked away as Jason sat down next to her.

"Hey," he said and cupped her chin so she would look at him, "I'm not saying you would. And I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about you and our family and the future we have together," he finish his blue eyes showing love for her.

Courtney reached up and rested her hand on his cheek, "I know you are but you just can't judge someone before you know them. I'm not saying to trust her all I'm saying is give her a chance to earn that trust," she said looking back with the same love in her eyes.

"Okay," he said as he turned and pressed a kiss to her palm, "I don't trust her but I won't be rude and I'll give her a chance to earn my trust."

Courtney smiled at him, "Thank you," she leaned up and kissed him.

Jason grabbed Courtney's other hand and heard her wince, "What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing its just when Rosie took off running my hand was caught in the leash so its soar," she told him holding out her hand for him to see.

Jason saw the red marks and bruises. He took her hand gently this time lifted so he could press a kiss at the marks. "There…all better," he said, smiling at her.

Courtney laughed and rested her head on his shoulder when he wrapped his arms around her. They ate there lunch in each other's arms, just taking in the scenery of the day.

When Courtney grinned at him with a gleam in his eye Jason knew he was in trouble, "What?" he said wearily.

"Well…I was thinking—," he cut her off.

"Ute-oh, that's not a good sign," he teased and laughed as she hit him in the chest playfully.

"Stop it. I was thinking maybe we could go out tonight. Just the two of us," she said playing with the buttons on his jacket.

Jason gave her a suspicious look, "What did you have in mind?" he asked her.

"Maybe…the Haunted St—," he cut her off again.

"Nope. Sorry, baby, but you have to dress up there and that's out of the question," he shook his head.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeese," she said sticking her bottom lip out for a pout.

"Oh, come on. You can't do this to me," he pleaded.

"Come on…It'll be fun. We can play blackjack and then after we could…" she smiled at him before leaning up to press a kiss to his neck.

"Mmm…is this a bribery? If it is that's cheating," he said and leaned his head to the side so she could continue her activities.

"Maybe…" she giggled.

"Well, in that case," he laughed as he pulled her back and pulled her in for a kiss.

She giggled her way into the kiss. Works every time, she thought and lost herself in the kiss.

* * *

Nikolas walked into the Haunted Star with Emily on his arm. The place was packed. It always was whenever they came here. Luke and Skye were doing well for themselves. 

Emily looked around to try and spot anyone she knew. She saw Lucky and thought about going to say hi but remembered the fight she had with Nikolas yesterday. She decided to wait.

She continued to scan and was shocked to see Jason and Courtney there. What shocked her more was Jason was wearing a suit. Well, no tie but a deep blue shirt with a suit jacket and pants.

"Nik, lets go say hi to my brother and Courtney," she said.

"Okay," Nik said and walked over to where the couple stood.

"Hey, guys," Courtney spotted them coming over, "Emily you look amazing," she said to her as she caught a glimpse of the small black dress she was wearing.

"Yeah, too amazing," Jason, mumbled under his breath but the women heard him and Nikolas laughed.

"Oh, shut up, Jason," Emily told her brother before turning her attention back to Courtney and hugging her, "You don't look so bad yourself," she said looking at the red spaghetti strap dress she was wearing.

"Thanks," Courtney said. "How you doing Nikolas?" she asked when Emily hugged her brother and Nik leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"I'm doing great," he answered.

"That's good," she said as she walked backwards and Jason wrapped his arms around her.

"If you'll excuse me I'm going to take my fiancée to the dance floor," Jason said and lead Courtney away.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Nikolas said and wrapped his arms around Emily and started swaying to the music.

Emily smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. She saw Jason and Courtney dancing a few feet away. Courtney was wrapped tight in Jason's arms with her forehead resting against his. They were looking into each other's eyes with so much love. She smiled knowing her brother was happy. She saw Jason tilted his head up and pressed a sweet kiss to Courtney's forehead and sighed contently into Nikolas' shoulder and closed her eyes.

When the song was over she opened her eyes and saw that Jason and Courtney hadn't stopped dancing and she smiled. She pulled back to look at Nikolas, "I got to use to ladies room, I'll be right back," she said.

"Okay," Nikolas leaned down and kissed her before she left.

He watched her weave through the crowd with a smile on his face. His smile faded quickly when Lucky came up behind her and covered her eyes.

Her smile was big and warm as she lifted her hands to his. There was laughing and teasing and when Emily turned around she leaned up and kissed Lucky on the cheek.

Anger and jealousy ran deep in Nikolas's blood as he watched the warm playfulness between his fiancée and his brother. He waited until Emily excused herself and headed for the bathrooms. He came up behind Lucky and tapped him on the shoulder.

When Lucky turned around Nikolas reared back and punched his brother hard in the face. Lucky flew backwards into a table full of people causing two girls to scream and all attention on them.

Nikolas grabbed Lucky by the collar and hauled him to his feet. "You stay the hell away from Emily," he yelled jerking Lucky forward.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lucky asked pushing against Lucky to get free.

"You know damn well what I'm talking?" Nikolas reared back again and prepared to plow his fist into Lucky's gut when Jason grabbed a hold of him to stop them.

"Break it up!" he ordered, "I said stop it, right now," he said when Nikolas tried again to get to Lucky.

"What the hell is going on?" they turned to see that Emily had come out of the bathroom and witnessed some of the fight.

"I have no clue," Lucky said, nursing his soar jaw. Emily came up beside him. "I was just standing here and he came up and punched me! Told me to stay away from you."

Jason saw that Nikolas was calmed and let him go. Courtney stood behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

Emily looked at Nikolas with amazed anger. She took a deep breath and turned to Lucky, "I'm sorry," with that she grabbed her coat and left.

"Emily, wait," Nikolas called out and went after her.

The patrons watched the couple depart. Jason and Lucky helped clean up the mess and all was forgotten.........accept three.

* * *

Faith Roscoe unlocked the door to the small, three-bedroom house as she flipped through the mail. Not watching where she was going, she was surprised when she was swept off her feet.

Justus Ward saw Faith pull in and couldn't help but scoop her up and swirl her around the living room.

They'd lived in the house together for almost a year and it still made his heart flutter when she came home.

He set her back on her feet and chuckled when she swayed. "Dizzy?" he asked, his arms securely wrapped around her.

"You always make me dizzy," she admitted with affection.

"That's what they all say," he teased.

"And who, I might ask, is "all"" she said in fake hurt.

"Oh, boo, you are my all," he said and leaned down to kiss her softly.

Faith noticed he was dressed with his coat on, "Where are you going?" she asked bending to pick up the mail that flew when she flew.

"I have to go meet a client," he answered checking his briefcase.

"When will you be back?" she asked plopping down on the couch. "I have a meeting with the coordinator, maybe we can have lunch afterwards," she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," he turned to her, "Bye," he said leaning down to kiss her, "I love you."

"I love you, too. One more," she said and he kissed her again, "Maybe just one more," and again.

"Bye," he said and was out the door.

Faith watched him leave with a satisfied smile on her face. Ever since she and Justus got together her life was completely different, in a good way. Faith left the mob business with the help of Justus calling in a favor from Sonny. Now they were together, living together, and happy.

Faith was just getting up a new line of clothes called Black Beauty, off the ground. It's going out in stores in NYC, Paris, California, and Chicago and hopefully many more after that.

She had a career, a man she loved, and a beautiful house. Life, Faith thought as she sat back on the couch and closed her eyes on a sigh, is perfect.

* * *

Brianna sat on the couch in her and Lorenzo's penthouse going over paper work for Sonny. She couldn't believe it. She was working as an accountant for her father. She wanted desperately to tell him who she was but Lorenzo told her it was too soon. 

As she thought of her husband she smiled. She loved him so much and the fact that he was so good, supportive about this made him love him even more.

The object of her love walked into the penthouse, "Hey, sweetie," Brianna said and kissed him when he leaned down to her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked seeing the files on the coffee table.

"Oh, just work stuff," Brianna said, closing the files and pushing them away.

"How's that going?" he asked getting a drink and sitting next to her.

"Its going good," she said but looked away.

Lorenzo cupped his hand under her chin so she'd look at him, "What's wrong?"

"We haven't really talked. Well, we talked about business but we haven't really talked, talked. I want so badly to tell him who I am, that he's my father," she said tears welling in her brown eyes.

Lorenzo wrapped her arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, "I know you do, baby, but I think it's a good idea to just wait."

"I know you do but why?" she asked.

"All right. I'm going to tell you why Sonny and I don't like each other. When I lived here before me and Sonny's wife, Carly, had an affair."

"Really?" she asked. That explains the fire in her father's eyes when he saw Lorenzo.

"Yeah. Well, technically it was an affair but he was with anoth4er women first. The story's complicated but that's basically it. I fell in love with her. We were together for a while but she went back to him. Obviously, there's some hard feelings," he said lightly.

"Okay, I understand that but I don't get why I can't tell him," she said.

"Okay, look at me," when she leaned back to continued, "I think you should let him get used to you working for him first. Get used to you being my wife and working for him, being around him," he said.

That wasn't the whole reason for it. He wanted Carly to get use to his wife being Sonny's daughter.

"I guess your right," Brianna said oblivious to the fact that Lorenzo wasn't just thinking of her but of his old love.


	5. Chapter Five

**Rating**: NC-17

**Chapter 5**

Jason and Courtney came into the penthouse after getting home from The Haunted Star. "Man…" Courtney said, taking of her jacket and stretching. "I'm beat. I'm going to bed. Good night," she said quickly and made a break for the stairs.

She wasn't quick enough though and he caught her around the waist and swung her back into his arms, "I don't think so. I endured three full hours in this monkey suit and you better pay up," Jason said smiling down at her, brushing hair away from her face.

"Oh, yeah? Are you going to make me?" she teased, with a gleam in her eye that took his breath away.

"Yes," he says definite and pulled her to him and kissed her.

Jason walked her backwarkds towards the couch and followed her down and landed, laughing on top of her. "Mmmm..." he moaned softly as he covered her face with kisses. She giggled when his lips traveled to her neck and he hit a ticklish spot. Then she moaned when he bit her gently.

He sat back on her heels and pulled her up with him so they were kneeling on the couch. Their clothes fell away, one at a time until flesh slid against flesh as Jason laid her back covered her body with his.

He kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue over hers and she responded in kind. His hands slid down to caress her breasts. His thumb grazed the tip and she shivered in pleasure and arched into her touch. He kissed to her neck again as his hands slid further down and caressed her inner thighs. His fingers found her center, sliding in and rubbing softly until she writhed against him.

Fingers still caressing her, deeper and deeper still, he took her breast into his mouth teased it with lips, tongue and teeth. After, he moved on to the other one. Kissing, pleasing her into oblivion.

"Mmm...Jason," she moaned his name as her hips arched against his fingers that still pleased her exquisitely.

"I love you," he breathed hard as he leaned back up and kissed her again, deeply. Pleasing her always pleased him. Always.

"I love you," she murmured into his lips.

Their eyes locked, their hands linked together over her head, he slid into her. She moaned in pleasure, as did he and lifted her hips to meet him. Their passion grew with every stroke, deeper, faster. Their hearts grew with every breath, labored and shallow.

They reached the edge together, as one and with one last powerful stroke they flew together.

* * *

Carly stepped off the elevator to see a brunette leaving her penthouse. That must be Brianna, she thought. She hadn't met her yet. Avoided it, she admitted. She was beautiful she would give her that, as she stood and watch Sonny and her talking. Sonny's daughter. How can he not see it? she wondered. How could he not see the resemblance, their eyes were the same shade brown. 

They turned so Brianna could leave and spotted her, "Carly," Sonny smiled at her warmly, "This is Brianna. She's my new accountant I told you about. After Meyer betrayed me, that is," Sonny added bitterly. He still cound't believe that Meyers tried to turn states evidence agaisnt him to save his own ass.

"Brianna," Carly smiled politely at the woman.

Brianna faced her father's wife. She knew right off the bat that she wasn't her biological mother. She just felt something. "Carly, its nice to meet you," Brianna said holding out her hand. Carly took it and shook.

"Well, Brianna, I'll see you tomorrow," Sonny said, walking her to the elevator.

"Bye, it was nice meeting you Mrs. Corinthos," Brianna said and stepped on the elevator.

"Everything seems to be going well with her," Carly commented as her and Sonny went back into the room.

"Yeah, yeah but we're still going to keep an eye on her," Sonny said as he went to his desk and flipped through some papers.

"Why, you don't trust her?" Carly asked. She didn't see why Sonny would hire someone he didn't trust.

"Well, she's Alcazar's wife," he said as if that explained it all.

"So..." she said.

"So, Alcazar is my enemy. He'd do anything to destroy me. I wouldn't put it past him to send his wife undercover," he commented his attention still on his work papers.

"Alcazar wouldn't do that," Carly objected.

"And you would know, how?" Sonny said sarcastically.

"Because he told me he wouldn't," amongst other things, she added to himself.

Sonny turned slowly around to look at his wife, "What do you mean? You've seen him?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.

"Yeah, the other night," she said. She knew he was going to get angry but she wasn't going to lie to him.

"You saw him? No, no, you will stay away from him," Sonny said, his voice rising when he thought of Alcazar being close to his wife.

"You can't demand me to do something. Alcazar is not a threat and I think you know it. If he is why would you hire his wife?" Carly said, her voice rising along with his.

"He is dangerous, no matter who his wife is. The best thing I can do is to keep her close so I can protect you and our boys," he yelled.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Mom? Dad?" they both turned to see Michael on the steps.

"Its okay Michael go back to bed," Carly said.

"No, come here. I want to talk to you for a minute," Sonny said.

Carly rolled her eyes as Michael ran to Sonny and he scooped the little boy up. "Remember the other day when you answered the door to Alcazar?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, he was with that beautiful lady," Michael commented and made his father laugh.

"Yes, I want you to listen to me. Don't go near him, okay. His wife might be working for me and your uncle but that doesn't mean that he's safe."

"That goes for her also," Carly retorted and Sonny glared at her.

"You understand?" Sonny asked.

"Yes," Michael beamed at him.

"Okay, now go on back to bed," he set Michael down and watched him scurry upstairs.

Carly shook her head at Sonny's back as he turned back to the desk. This was going to get complicated, she thought.

* * *

Skye laid in bed next to Luke, staring up at the ceiling unable to sleep. Ever since they heard about Laura escaping Shadybrook, she felt Luke drawing away from her. She'd feel him next to her at night but she knew he wasn't with her.

Skye shifted to get more comfortable and Luke stirred, "Skye, you still awake?" he asked, leaning up on his elbow to look down at her.

"Yeah, I can't sleep. I'm sorry that I woke you," she smiled up at him. God, she loved him. The hair that stuck up in every direction, that grin that could be devilish and sweet at the same time with that gleam in his eye like he knows all the secrets in the world and was deciding whether or not to tell you.

"Its all right. Why's wrong? Why can't you sleep?" he asked, pulling her closer to his side.

Skye sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. She knew one thing for certain about relationships and that was you had to be honest. Trust is important. "I...I just feel like...I feel like you're withdrawing from me, from us, ever since we found out that Laura was missing," she said.

"No, baby doll. I love you. I've moved on from that part of life," he assured her.

Still having doubts in her mind, she smiled at him and kissed him before settling again on his shoulder and fell asleep.

Luke laid and watched her sleep. It was true, he had moved on from that part of his life....but can he stay moved on or keep looking back. Back to an old love...back to Laura.


End file.
